transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
NewPlayerGuide
This section is essentially the index, or table of contents, and is intended to guide completely new players through the ins and outs of getting a character and roleplaying on Transformers: 2005. A completely new player who has never MUSHed before may find it most useful to just start at the beginning and go in order. Other sections are useful for experienced MUSHers applying to 2k5 for the first time, or to players apping their first OC. Please keep in mind that this is an ever evolving guide to help simplify the transition into roleplaying. Connecting By going to the Getting Started page, you'll be instructed how to connect and log in as a guest, including our address and port number as well as some links to MUSH clients, or specially designed programs that make MUSHing easier and nicer than raw telnet does. You have to manage this step before you can do anything else! Help Two commands that you ought to remember: +help and info. +Help is meant to assist with commands, where info is for general information that usually has a wiki page counterpart. The bare-bones basic MUSH commands you'll need to learn to communicate and to figure out your way around can be found at Getting Started. If you've MUSHed before, you can skip this section. The main page for all things information-related is... of course, Information. Official Stuffy Stuffs Before you can get into the thick-thick of it, it's useful to know the basic rules of a game before you join. This is stuff you should know BEFORE filling out an application, things you will be expected to already know before having a character. Those can be found on the Pre-App Rules page. Theme While a decent grasp of just what has transpired is somewhat important to roleplay in the 2k5 setting, it's not required. What is required is viewing or knowledge of the original animated Transformers movie. Otherwise, to get caught up on what you've missed in the last sixteen years of roleplay, go check out Theme! Getting a Character So you're still with us? Still want to play here? Haven't fallen asleep yet? Good! So first you can check out the Characters section, which details the who/what/where/when/how of obtaining a character. To jump straight to the application, which has been expanded to be almost completely self contained, go to the actual Application page. Communication is KEY! An overall catch-all on communicating on the grid can be found here at Basics. Here you'll learn character speaking and posing, radio usage, channels IC and OOC, @mail, and the bulletin board system. Transforming If you haven't already found out by now, Transform is where you learn the ways of changing from robot to car... and back again! Combat You want to know how NOT to get your tailend kicked in, it's alright to admit it. First you're going to start off with Combat. You'll need to know the CombatRules to get in and out of combat as well. Finally for all you advanced dudes out there, we have entire pages created to teach you in depth about the wonderful system! *The Beginner's Guide to TACS *Advanced Combat Class *TACS Glossary And as a footnote, while not an official guide, the following will help you understand the crucial use of combat in roleplay and how to best navigate it to have a grand ole time. *Dinobut's Combat Etiquette Guide Abilities Abilities Effects Effects Category:Guide